Choices
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Lily offers Harry a unique look at his possible future and offers him a choice. Mentions of slash, but nothing Graphic.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. Mentions of slash and cross gen here, though nothing graphic at all, so please, if you don't like it, don't read. **

Harry frowned. He was back in King's Cross, though of course, he hadn't been hit with another killing curse. What was he doing here? He looked around, trying to find someone, anyone, to tell him what the hell was going on.

"Harry?"

He spun quickly, his mouth dropping when he saw who was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? I mean, am I dead? How did I die?"

"Relax Son, you're not dead. We can, very occasionally mind, fetch people here to talk to them, while they're sleeping. Should someone attempt to wake you up at the moment, you will not wake," Lily told him, walking toward him.

"Oh. Okay, why am I here?"

"Come, give your mum a hug, then I'll explain everything. I miss you," she told him, pulling him into the most comforting hug he had ever felt. He sank into her arms, so happy and yet terribly sad, all at the same time.

"You're here, because the fates agreed with me and your father that you've had enough pain and suffering through your short life, and we want to make sure you have a happy future. I'm going to show you three possible futures, more if we have time and you get to decide which one you want. You won't remember most of this when you wake up, you'll only remember seeing me, and talking to me about how proud me and your father are of you. Which we are, by the way."

Harry struggled to wrap his mind around what his mum was telling him, sure that this was just a whacked out dream he was having due to the consumption of too much firewhiskey.

"Come, I'll show you your first future," she told him, holding out a hand that he accepted almost automatically. A feeling of being pulled through a tube, much like apparition, lasted for about five seconds, before they arrived in front of a lovely looking cottage.

xxxxx

Harry glanced around the fairly large garden, surprised to see how well tended it was. He wondered who this future involved, as he certainly wasn't the type to garden excessively.

"You hire Neville to keep your garden in check for you. He's the best wizarding gardener the world has ever seen in this future, he's very successful," Lily told him, gesturing to follow her. "You don't have to worry, no one can see or hear us."

She walked through the door, and Harry followed after her, grimacing at the ghost-like quality as he did. The hallway he appeared in was nice, and he was happy to see small coat's hung up there. It would appear he had children in this reality.

Voices could be heard from a room at the end of the hallway, and Harry preceded his mother into a spotless kitchen.

An older version of himself was sitting at a table with three children, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was the spitting image of himself, and the little girl looked very much like he pictured his mum at a young age. He looked around, and smiled as he saw Ginny stood at the counter, apparently making breakfast for the family.

"Daddy, will you be home from work early tonight? It's your turn for story time," the little girl asked, and the ghost like Harry frowned. Did he work a lot?

"I should be Lil's, I should be. But if I'm not, mummy tells the best stories anyway," Harry replied, ruffling her hair.

"You're the head of the Aurors, a full time job if ever there was one. James, Albus and Lily miss you," Lily told Harry, pointing out the children as she did. "Ginny understands, and she never blames you, but even she wishes you were home more."

"Why do I do it, if I never get to see my family?"

"You enjoy your work, and you like to provide for your family without relying on your fame, which is still big by the way. I don't think you'll ever get rid of it completely."

Harry nodded, that definitely sounded like him.

Lily took his arm. "Time for the next one, Harry."

xxxxx

When they next appeared, it was outside a posh looking apartment complex, and Harry looked at his mum questioningly. This didn't seem like the kind of place he would be happy living, the house before appealing much more to his sense of a home.

"You and your partner are very busy people, and this definitely suits your lifestyle. You'll see when we get inside."

A ride in the elevator later, and Lily led Harry through a door. They appeared in a luxurious flat, decorated in very tasteful wallpaper. Harry looked around with interest, whoever he was with here certainly like the finer side of life.

They walked into the living room, and a large picture on the wall had Harry gaping.

"Draco Malfoy? What kind of idiocy is this?" He asked, annoyance and disbelief evident in his tone.

"You'll see in a moment. You might be surprised," Lily answered with a soft smile, pointing to where the front door was opening.

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the flat, one hand holding a cell phone to his ear, the others carrying shopping bags which he quickly put in the kitchen.

"I don't care what party it is, Pansy. Harry will be home tonight and I want to make it special for him."

He paused, apparently listening to whatever Pansy was saying to him.

"I know that, and I know it won't look good for us not to be there, but I don't really give a damn. I'm sorry, truly, but this can't wait. Either reschedule the party, or give our apologies."

Draco threw the phone on the table, along with keys and a wallet. He left the room, and Harry looked at his mum.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Italy, or on your way home from there at least. You and Draco own a fashion company, believe it or not, and you were meeting with some of the shops there who want to stock your designs," she told him, giggling a little when she saw his expression. "Honestly sweetie, Draco loves you, and you love him."

The phone rang again before Harry could reply, and Draco came back into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Harry couldn't stop himself from admiring the strong physique of the blonde man, and he almost missed the beginning of the conversation.

"Hey you."

"Yeah, I'm good, not long got home. What time will you be here?"

"Ok, I can't wait until you get home. I was lonely last night."

"Love you too."

Draco put the phone back on the table, and with a smile, opened one of the drawers next to it. He pulled out a small box, flipping the lid to show a gorgeous platinum ring with emerald stones set into it.

"I really hope you say Yes, Harry," he murmured, kissing the ring lightly before putting it away.

Lily took hold of Harry's arm, pulling him to the next reality without warning.

xxxxx

"What was my answer?" Harry asked as they landed, not even taking in his new surroundings.

"Yes, of course. I told you, you love each other."

A thought occured to Harry as he looked around, this time at a quaint cottage surrounded by fields.

"What happen's to the others, you know, Ron and Hermione and everyone?"

"If you choose Ginny, Ron and Hermione get married and have two children. If you choose Draco, they break up, Hermione marries Charlie Weasley and Ron married Susan Bones. You all stay friends in both. In both realities, Ron becomes an Auror, and Hermione becomes a lawyer."

Harry nodded, following her into the cottage as he listened. The inside of the cottage was as nice as the outside, though there was no sign of any children.

Harry saw himself sitting at a desk, apparently concentrating on whatever he was doing.

A voice startled both Harry's apparently for different reasons, as Severus Snape walked into the room holding two mugs in his hands.

"Come on Harry, you need to take a break. The lesson plans will still be there in half an hour."

Ghost like Harry looked incredulously at his mum. "Are you on drugs of some sort? Has the after life addled your brain?"

Lily let out a melodic chuckle, not answering, instead choosing to watch Severus running a hand through Harry's hair. Harry leant into the touch, apparently enjoying it. Ghost like Harry shuddered at the thought.

"I have to get them done, you know Minerva will be expecting them by next weekend at the latest. It's alright for you, you'll just use the ones you always use."

"You have plenty of time, so relax a little. I'll help you with them later, okay? Please come and sit with me for a while, have a cup of tea, and something to eat?

Harry nodded, giving in and standing up. As the ghost Harry watched the warm smile on his professors face, and the soft kiss they shared, he shook his head. That was just too weird for words.

"You will be starting your first year of teaching in September," Lily informed him. "Hermione and Ron are married in this one, and Hermione will be teaching Transfiguration in September also."

Harry sighed. He had always wanted to be a teacher. Glancing in his mums direction, he offered her his arm, ready to leave this reality. It looked nice and all, but could he really fall in love with _Snape_?

xxxxx

When they reappeared, Harry was surprised to find them back in Kings Cross.

"You're not long from waking up Harry, we don't have time for anymore, though I think you've made your choice already. I will tell you that you could also choose Hermione, Luna or Neville. We don't have time to visit them now, but you can come back tomorrow to see them if you want to?"

"What if I have made my choice?"

"Then like I told you, you'll remember dreaming about seeing me here, but not about what actually happened. Your destiny will make sure that the future you choose will happen. Have you made a decision?"

Harry thought for a moment, though he had made his decision as soon as he saw the future he could have. He nodded.

"And?"

"I choose...

xxxxx

Harry woke up with a start, looking around the room to see what had woken him. Dobby stood before him, holding a breakfast tray. Harry rubbed his eyes, thinking about the dream he had had. He had dreamed of Kings Cross before, a few times since the war ended, but his mother had never been there. He remembered the feel of her hug, and her words of love and pride.

A warmth filled him as he accepted the tray from Dobby with a word of thanks. Maybe it was time to start living again, after all he hadn't survived Voldemort to lock himself away like he had been doing. With a smile, he looked at the mound of post on the tray, and with a bite of a piece of toast, he opened the first letter, this time intending to answer them all.

His future would be what he made of it.

THE END... _Or is it just the beginning?_

_xxxxx_

**Written for the Monthly One Shot Competition for Prompt #70 Ghost **

**Written for the Cinema Competition for The Lord Of The Rings - Write about a beginning.**

**Written for the Hunger Games Competition. **


End file.
